Shelby (MMfL game)
Shelby (シェルビー Sherubī) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). Shelby works with her older brother Adam in their flower shop. She loves flowers and hopes to one day take over her older brother's shop. Shelby is very shy, gentle, and also quite of an introvert. Her older brother is worried about Shelby's seemingly low self-esteem, although she is very well-liked by all the townsfolk. Although Shelby is a talented florist, she is very hard on herself, and constantly feeling as if her work is never good enough. ' ' ' ' ' ' Shelby lives and works with her family at Blooming Florist. She rarely ventures far from her home. However, she goes to Nocturne Church admiring the place on Thursday. After the player marries Shelby, she will move in with him. Shelby still remains home most of the day, leaving only to look around the House Area and work at the Flower Shop. On Thursday, Shelby will visit the ranch. On rainy days, Shelby will stay inside regardless of whether she is single or married. ' ' Black Love Event *Exit Nocturne Church *18:00 to 21:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Shelby has 5000 XP or more Shelby notices that the player seems to like flowers. These particular flowers are cared for by Mr. Joost, who comes here every day. They really are well-maintained; in fact, all of the flowers in town are well taken care of. Shelby recently had to leave for a while to study flower arrangement. She saw a lot of flowers that smelled nice and looked very lovely, but the flowers in Music Town are the best anywhere. What do you think about the flowers? Choice 1: They are so beautiful! Result: +1500 XP with Shelby All of the townspeople that she is met are also gentle and kind, just like flowers. Shelby realizes that it is pretty late, but she enjoyed talking with the player. Choice 2: They look delicious... Result: -1000 XP with Shelby You want to eat the flowers...? Shelby hopes that you don't plan on eating these particular flowers because they are not edible! She becomes annoyed and walks away. Purple Love Event *Flower Shop *11:00 to 14:00 *Friday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Shelby at Yellow friendship status or higher *Mr. Joost has 5000 XP or higher *You have seen Shelby's Black Love Event Shelby tells you that lately that she hasn't been selling much at his shop. Shelby believes the reason is because she isn't very good with serving customers too. Shelby knows she has to do something to resolve this issue, but doesn't know what to do. The player offers to help her at flower shop. Maybe Shelby can learn a few things by watching the player. At the shop, the player rings a bell to entice customers but no one seems to be coming. She is a little discouraged. Choice 1: Leave it all to me! Result: -2000 XP with Shelby The player gets back to work and eventually take care of all of items for sale. Shelby is impressed that you've worked hard and sold everything. She didn't really get the chance to study customer service though because the player did all of the work. Shelby appreciates the player's help. Choice 2: You will succeed! Result: +2000 XP with Shelby Shelby agrees; she feels that the that the two of us can do it. The player goes back to ringing a bell and eventually Mr. Joost comes to the shop to investigate all the racket they are making. Shelby struggles to greet his "customer" but Mr. Joost understands. Even as a child, Shelby was never very good with expressing herself, but recently Mr. Joost notices that she is been more lively. Maybe it's because of you? Well, if Mr. Joost has noticed, it must be true. Mr. Joost decides to buy a rose and then leaves to return home. Eventually the two of us sell all of items. Shelby appreciates the player for helping with her customers. Shelby believes she is getting better at it. She invites the player to spend time with her at the café before you go home. Blue Love Event: Confession The player must give Shelby a Ring to see her remaining Love Events. An event will occur after all requirements are done in which Mr. Joost will tell the player to go inside his office at 12:00. The player will receive the Confession Ring there, allowing one to propose. Give the Ring of Confession on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 8:00 to 10:00. Shelby must be at a Blue friendship status or higher and the player has seen her Black Love Event as well as Purple Love Event. Yellow Love Event *Walk to Music Town Plaza to Encore Street *10:00 to 16:00 *Not Tuesday or Thursday *Sunny weather *Shelby at Yellow friendship status or higher *You have seen Shelby's Blue Love Event/Confession *You are going steady with Shelby As the player walks to Blooming Flower Shop, he notices two strange guys talking to each other. One of them seems to have a soft spot for Shelby. His companion encourages him to go ask her out on a date, but apparently he heard that Shelby is refusing any date requests. She must already have a boyfriend?! The two guys envision the type of guy who has won over Shelby's interest. They don't know it is the player, and they fantasise how handsome the lucky guy must be. The player finds that exchange amusing, then move on along his way. At flower shop the player finds another guy with Shelby. He's trying to invite her to have tea with him, and she appears to be receptive to that guy's offer? How can this be?! Shelby then notices that the player has been nearby; he needs to react to this strange guy trying to pick up on his main squeeze. Choice 1: I won't let you have her! Result: -3000 XP, +1 DP This is now an awkward situation. The other fellow laughs and tells you he doesn't have any intentions like that. Shelby is a bit embarrassed, but her customer thanks for the bouquet and leaves. Once he is gone, Shelby scolds you for yelling at her customer. That's just rude! Choice 2: I'm just a regular customer here. Result: +3000 XP with Shelby This is now an awkward situation. The other fellow laughs and tells the player he doesn't have any intentions like that. Shelby is a bit embarrassed, but those customer thanks her for the bouquet and leaves. Once that guy is gone, Shelby scolds the player for claiming that he was just a regular customer. You're supposed to be her boyfriend, not just a customer. Shelby is not interested on going out on a date with that fellow. She explains that he's already married and has been stopping by the shop to pick up flowers for his spouse. She's way older than Shelby and was hoping the florist would come by to meet her to become friends. That's what the invitation for tea was about. She understands a little how just walking in on that conversation might sound completely different than what it actually was. Shelby is a little happy that the player showed signs of jealousy, though she could never have eyes for anyone else. She invites the player to drink tea with her. Gold Love Event *Walk into the beach *11:00 to 14:00 *Thursday or Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Shelby at Gold friendship status or higher *Matt at Purple friendship status (20,000 XP) or higher *Chelsea has 15,000 XP (halfway through Purple friendship status) or more *You have seen Shelby's Yellow Love Event The two are chatting by the stream when you spot a little girl that is at the beach playing alone. We run over and help the child to safer (and less wet) ground. Shelby notices that the child has a pendant and guesses that it is lost. She suggests that the two of us could search for the child's parents. We find Matt and explain the situation. Unfortunately he does not know where the child's parents are. Next, the two of us ask Chelsea about the child. The cat is familiar... she believes the child is the daughter to one of their patients. If you can't find the cat's owner, she and her parents can take care of it for a while. The two of us continue to search for the child's parents but don't have any luck. Shelby is worried and not sure what to do if the player can't find her parents. Choice 1: Let's return her back... Result: -5000 XP, +2 DP Shelby DOES NOT like the idea of returning the child back to where she and the playerfound it. She didn't realise you were that kind of a person! Shelby will continue to search for the child's parents on her own. Shelby and that child leave you on the Crossroads. Choice 2: We can't give up! Result: +4000 XP with Shelby Your encouragement cheers Shelby up. Suddenly we hear a voice calling out. It's the child's parents! The couple is ecstatic to find their lost daughter. The two couple were worried when they noticed their child had run off to play with some children and have been searching ever since. The couple appreciates us for finding their daughter, Naomi. The child's parents wanted to reward you when they have more time, but Shelby is just glad that she was able to find that child's parents and no reward is necessary. As they return home, the little girl seems to appreciate Shelby for helping her. Shelby appreciates the player's help and feels relieved with the outcome of this situation. (The player will return back to his house once this event is over.) ' ' After obtaining the Flower Jewel, find Shelby on a sunny, non-event day, before 18:00. The player and Shelby will be taken to the beach, where they will say several romantic sentences as proposal. On the day of wedding, Shelby will call the player upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather inside Nocturne Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Luther overseeing the ceremony. Once it is over, the player and his/her spouse will go on a honeymoon on the spouse' country, then take three photos. ' ' Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child received from marrying Shelby will have sandy brown hair and purple eyes. The boy's clothing will be blue while the girl's clothing will be pink. ' ' Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Bachelorettes